


Gumby

by BeniMaiko



Series: Trite Tropes, but I Love Them Anyway [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autofellatio, Caught in the Act, Flexibility, M/M, Rimming, Yoga, bendy - Freeform, beta form, flexible, kink reveal, self sucking, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets bendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gumby

**Author's Note:**

> So many tropes! Getting caught in the act, kink reveal, accidental voyeurism,

He told Scott that he was planning to cosplay ‘Gumby’ at the next con they went to. He told Lydia it was to make him more flexible for pack training. He told Kira that it helped balance his qi. He didn’t tell Derek anything. Derek hadn’t asked.

For more than a year, Stiles had been practicing Yoga. He started with a “flow” class at the local YMCA that had led to joining a yoga studio for twice weekly vinyasa yoga sessions. It had really been quite beneficial for him. He still had ADHD, but he could control himself for short periods of time when he needed to. The smooth transitions between poses had also trained him out of his clumsy flailing.

Before long, Stiles added an iyengar class on a different two days a week. Using blocks and towels helped him overcome some of the limitations imposed on him by injuries sustained while running with wolves. His spine had never been more flexible and his left shoulder was almost back to pre-injury strength.

It wasn’t unusual for Stiles to throw in the occasional kundalini class to work on his breathing or even a bikram session to get good and sweaty.

Almost everyone had commented on the Yoga or the changes it had made in Stiles. He was stronger and more centered. His confidence was returning and he had fewer nightmares. Even Coach Finstock mentioned it when he moved him up to first string.

Derek never said anything. He hadn’t commented when Stiles avoided a swipe from his claws during training with a _Matrix_ like back bend and walkover combination. He had only raised one eloquent eyebrow when he found Stiles folded into an air duct where he had hidden from a virgin-sacrificing witch. Not a single word passed his lips when Stiles did the splits between two chairs during a vicious game of truth or dare.

It would not have come as a surprise to Stiles if Derek hadn't said anything this time, either.

Stiles had started his evening with a light workout followed by a hot shower to loosen muscles. After some gentle, nude stretching, he eased his back to the floor next to his bed until his weight was supported by his shoulders and neck. He was balanced with his butt just touching the side of his mattress, and his legs were straight up in the air, toes pointed.

He slowly brought his pointed toes over his head until they touched the carpet. In this folded double position, his ribcage was compressed enough to make breathing more difficult. That did not stop him from bending his legs until his knees bracketed his head.

He grasped the shaft of his dick and tugged it until he was hard and weeping. His tight grip made the bell-end look angry and purple in the soft light of his desk lamp.

By placing a folded towel under his head, Stiles didn’t even have to strain his neck muscles to lick the head of his hard cock. The familiar taste of his own pre-cum ghosted across his tongue.

Stiles had to coordinate his panting breaths with the slight rocking of his hips as he pushed the first inches of his cock in and out of his own mouth. He was just building up a good rhythm when a chilled draft flowed across his heated skin.

Derek was crouched in the open window. One foot was on Stiles’ bedroom floor, but the other was still planted on the window sill. His fangs were dropped, and his eyes glowed brightly. His claws were leaving little gouge marks in the wooden trim, but he still had eyebrows.

Stiles gave a mental shrug. He could not have been caught in a more compromising position, but it couldn’t get any worse. In order to breathe, he had to either unfold from his position or continue his rhythm.

 _Fuck it._ He thought. The Sourwolf needed to learn how to use doors. If he wasn’t enjoying the view he could get the hell out of Stiles’ room. When the older man didn’t immediately retreat from the window, Stiles decided to up the ante. The next time his cock pushed against his lips, he moaned.

 _Oh._ There went the eyebrows. Stiles would have smirked if his lips weren’t stretched wide around his own, thick member. He inhaled as deep as he could as he withdrew his cock from his mouth and let out a groan worthy of a porn star on the next thrust. He felt more than heard the rumbling growl from the wolf.

Derek’s upper lip pulled back from fangs, and his long, canine tongue licked over flared nostrils. Stiles had seen the same thing on videos of male wolves scenting a bitch in heat. The older man stepped fully into the room. He maintained eye contact with Stiles while he dropped his jacket to the floor and shucked his boots, socks, and shirt.

The larger man hesitated for a moment before popping the button on his jeans, working the tight denim down his thighs, and stepping out of them. When Stiles didn’t flinch from the eye contact or pause in his cock sucking, Derek stripped out of his boxer briefs.

As soon as it was free of the clingy, black material, Derek’s straining cock slapped up against his abs. Stiles didn’t have to fake the moan that escaped him at the sight. The wolf’s uncut dick was just as thick as his own and maybe an inch longer. His balls hung low and heavy between hairy, muscular thighs. Stiles’ own balls grew tight at the sight.

Stiles swirled his tongue around the head of his cock eliciting another bass rumble from the wolf who crept closer to the human pretzel. Derek grasped his dick in one hand and gave himself several slow strokes before dropping to his knees next to Stiles’ head.

Reaching out with the hand that wasn’t gripping his own dick, Stiles traced finger tips over the larger man’s hard length, only pausing to cup the sensitive sack and shift the balls in his palm. Derek’s wolfy tongue flicked out again, swiping over his nose and fangs.

Stiles didn’t know what he expected to happen, but he was thrilled when the wolf leaned against Stiles’ thigh and swiped his long, prehensile tongue over his twitching opening. The younger man almost shot his load at the warm, wet sensation over sensitive nerve endings.

The wolf whined in the back of his throat as he licked, slurped, sucked, nibbled, and teased at Stiles’ furled hole. The younger man struggled to maintain his breathing and rhythm. He matched his tempo with deft strokes of Derek’s engorged cock. He didn’t want the dual sensations of the wolf’s tongue on his ass and his own mouth on his cock to end, but he could feel his orgasm coiling in his belly, ready to erupt.

Within a dozen punishing pumps on his dick, Stiles was shooting cum into his own mouth. He tried to swallow it all down, but some dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, running down the sides of his face.

Stiles wasted no time basking in afterglow. He straightened his legs, pushing the wolf’s face from his backside. He twisted until he was kneeling in front of Derek and immediately sucked his enormous cock into his mouth.

The smaller man maintained his steady strokes on Derek’s hard length while cupping, fondling, and massaging his balls. He took in as much of the broad dick into his mouth as he could and used his tongue to flick and swirl around the head.

Derek rested his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and rutted up between his lips. He was careful not to catch the fragile human on his claws or thrust too hard into his mouth. He dropped his head back, snarling, as he grew closer to blowing his load.

The younger man was a perfect wet heat around his dick, and the wolf warbled a possessive howl into the night as he shot streams of cum into Stiles’ throat. As the last tremors shook his body, Derek collapsed sideways against the bed. He grasped Stiles under his arms and pulled the smaller man into his lap, wrapping strong arms around him.

He returned to purely human form and licked the remains of their combined orgasms from the younger man’s face. He nuzzled into the soft hair behind Stiles’ ear as they caught their breath.

When he had sufficiently recovered, Derek lifted the smaller man’s pliant body onto the bed and curled up around him.

He kissed his human’s neck and uttered the first words either of them had said to each other since he had climbed through the window. “I guess that explains the Yoga.”


End file.
